WiNgS oF wAr Or LoVe?
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Long ago people had wings. But what made them disappear? Was it the love of three couples? Or was it the war that tore two worlds apart? And what does the Royal Families do to help this catastrophic happening? AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUTAU Good story, promise!


**Kei: Look, look! IT'S THE NEW STORY OF KEITORIN!**

**Amu: As if we care.**

**Kei: Oh… but you should! Because it's AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: Thank you!**

**Nagihiko: Yeah thanks for not making it RIMAHKO.**

**Kei: Oh… but it is… and KUTAU too!**

**Utau: Great another story of us (points to Kukai and herself)**

**Kei: Oh… and no Hotori Tadase. He's disappeared from the face of the earth!**

**Everyone: Yay! (parties)**

**Kei: And now for the story… Actually I haven't thought of a plot yet. I was just thinking how it would be awesome to have wings then I thought of this! Please PM me or leave a comment about any suggestion. Thanks!**

**___________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**My ChAnCe MeEtInGs**

In the Sakura Kingdom:

"We're having a ball!" a blonde hair girl cried out, her wings bright and sparkling from the excitement. A long purple-haired boy looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, his wings bright but not as vibrant as the lady's. The last girl in the room was pink-haired and showed no emotion, but her wings glowing ever so faintly the only indication of emotion the people ever get.

"Come on, Amu! We've got to pick our outfits. We need new fabrics and new patterns and designs." The blonde said. The pink-haired, Amu, just looked at her and nodded her head. She stood up and flew out of the room. "Utau, if they just decided, doesn't that mean it will still be next month? "The purple-haired asked the blonde. "Yes, Nagihiko, but it's also good to be safe than sorry. Won't you join us? You might meet someone amazing there." The blonde replied, rolling her eyes. Nagihiko rolled his eyes as well. "As if I'd go with you, you'd probably torment me." "Exactly!" Utau said then flew out of the room. AnD sO iT bEgInS…

**___________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Wings are a part of the human body which are long gone. Nobody knows what happened to them. At birth, the parents of the winged infants receive a special essence from the holy spring itself. In this essence is the fragrance bestowed upon the child's wings from the heavens. The parents spread this essence on the child's wings and then the wings start to emit a strong fragrance that can attract their worthy soul mate.

The color of the wings are determined by the hair or eye color of the child. It receives the color of the eyes or hair depending on what the fates want.

The shape of the wings are different with each family. A certain family may have a certain type of wings and the descendants receive the same shape. If a woman marries into the family of a man, her wings will abandon their shape and take the shape of the man's family's wings. The royal family's wings are always quite elaborate and beautiful.

Wings show different emotions. Flashing for happy, blue for sad, vibrant for excited, red for mad, pink for ashamed, purple for thrilled, green for at peace, dull for feeling sick, black for evil and etc.

When born into the royal family, at the coming of age ceremony for the ladies, the princess is asked to bathe at the holy springs. She must bathe in it to strip her wings of their color until they become a pearl white. Then she is asked to fly to the top Translucent Mountain where she will meet a tree nymph who will give her a challenge. When she completes the challenge, the nymph gives her wings a translucent glow which makes her wings almost invisible. After such, the princess is asked to travel to the Glitter Pond where a water nymph will meet her. This nymph unlike the other will ask you a question. If she should answer true, the nymph will bestow upon her the gift of glitter, making her wings as noticeable and as shiny as possible, but if she should answer falsely, the nymph shall strip off you wings and send you to the deepest depths of her lake where she shall stay for one week. After the week, the nymph shall ask another question. If she should answer true this time, she will be given another chance and her wings shall be returned and she should answer a different question. After she I given the gift of glitter, she should travel back to the Royal Palace where they should welcome her into adulthood and be given a throne next to her parents'.

**___________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In the Nadeshiko Kingdom:

"We're invited to a ball!" a short blonde said, her wings were bright and glowing with excitement. The tallest of the three in the room with midnight blue hair raised an eyebrow. The brown haired man inside was jumping up and down. "I can finally get a princess!" he cried his wings even brighter than the girl's. "When is it, Rima?" the tall one asked the blonde, his wings were dull with boredom. "Next month in the neighboring country. I heard that they have 3 children too. One male two females. What do you think Kukai?" Rima asked the brown-haired. "I think it's great! Maybe I can finally find someone for me. How about you Ikuto? Maybe you can find that pink-haired beauty you saw at the holy spring thingy." Kukai said. Instantly Ikuto's head shot up. "Yeah… maybe I could!" he said, now his wings glowing with excitement. "But, I think I'll just find myself a new friend. A _girl_ not a guy." Rima said eyeing the two males around her. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with two boys who are dirty and noisy?!"

The males cowered at the sight of Rima in her indestructible mode, which happens frequently as well. Rima is orphaned and the queen and king adopted her when she was 5. But Rima was treated like a part of the family, so she never felt the need to find her real parents. "I'm gonna go chose my outfit." Rima exclaimed. "But isn't it still next month?" Kukai questioned. "Yeah. I gotta get ready!" Rima just replied.

**___________________________________**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ok… you can call this an introductory chapter. This isn't really the real plot of the story yet. But take not of the ball, it's important. **

**P.S: The next chapter takes place a few days before. Maybe… 7 days ago? IDK. **

**Please Anticipate the next chapter!!**

**-KeiKei-chan ~*~* 0~0**


End file.
